Echos In The Mist
by N3R0-D3-K4Z4
Summary: XD My first fanfic! if anything its prologue for a future story Ill write OCsomeone... im not sure yet, and other pairings eventually XD im just starting lol


hello all, if there is any O.o...anyway if you are reading i thank you so much, this is my first fic so I dont know what im doing lol, this if anything is a prologue to the story I want later. Its in the arc of Naruto were he and the gang escort Tazuna to the wave country. Plz R&R I dont mind flames lol, i need anything to help my writing :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A nearby stream made its way under a small bridge, its continuous song of water echoing through the trees around it as the sun shined down on the forested path ahead. The small birds and animals went about their business, unknowing of the devastating force that had dissembled among them.

"They should be traveling down this path, here," said one figure as he pointed to a spot on the map just south of their position. "Tazuna is with them," the young shinobi said as he looked up, his long dark cloak shrouding him in the shadows of the trees.

Another nodded and began to check his equipment. While he did that, he glanced at the new guy in the group, a genin who had been directly ordered by Zabuza to accompany them on the mission. "_I hate that guy"_, he told himself as he readied his weapons.

The genin sat quietly; his head hooded by the shade of the trees making him almost expressionless, his grayish blue hair fell down to his ears and his bangs slightly covered his eyes. He wore a similar black cloak like his comrade, and he was slightly taller than the two.

"I want you to stay here and be lookout", said the leading brother to the genin as he strapped on his metal water mask.

"Heh, he might as well just run back to wave country brother, this shouldn't be a problem for us." Said the second of the brothers as he eyed the newcomer again, feeling suspicious. "I bet he did the same thing back in the mist village, I didn't see him once except when we fled", he said while smirking, yet the genin seemed not to care. This just agitated the brother more, wanting a response. "He's not even a chunnin, what good is he."

"No, orders say he comes, we have no choice," said the first brother, practically ignoring his younger sibling and simply not caring.

"Whatever", said the second brother as he pulled out a similar water mask and strapped it on. They both fastened their clawed gloves, flexing to be sure they worked. Then finally they examined their surroundings and chose the perfect spot for an ambush, which they moved to unseen. They both in perfect unison performed seals with their free hands, a ability not often seen and gave merit to their reputation as formidable assassins. They seemingly melted into the ground forming a puddle on the side of the road.

"_They have no idea…those brothers,"_ said the genin to himself as he swiftly moved from tree to tree and peered on down the path, looking for their target. His face seemed kind, and his eyes stayed half hooded as if tired. He wanted to finish this quickly; he didn't think he could take being ordered by those brothers anymore. He really did have an important mission to accomplish; it was just luck that Zabuza had ordered his assistance in the matter which only made his job easier, always getting closer to his true goal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet again, the surrounding forest is humble and active, the stream and breeze leading the forest symphony as the three shinobi lay in wait, and their targets just visible down the road as they walk across the small bridge. A silent signal and the trap was set.

"_No…The brothers wont be trouble…", _he said to himself again as he got comfortable in his current tree, the kind expression gone as his eyes focused and his face showed a seriousness that could only be seen in such situations.

Then he saw the faint image of Tazuna and his escorts which put all thoughts aside, he sat still and waited knowing that in a few moments everything would be clear.

"A jounin…and three genin," he said quietly. _"All the brothers need is good timing, and luck."_ The trees swayed slightly as a breeze passed over their summits, the air cool and the sun shining over the valley.

Casually, a blonde headed genin lead the way, his confidence was overflowing obviously, his first real mission well under way. Behind him were the others, a young pink haired girl, a tall jounin with his forehead protector draped over one eye, an uncaring pointy haired genin, and finally Tazuna who stayed in the center flanked from all sides.

As they passed the puddle, a small ripple expanded from its center as the brothers readied for the strike. _"This is it…It's a shame they have to kill them all…but I guess the same goes for each side." _The genin sat tense and unmoving as the anticipation grew, timing was everything for the brothers right now.

Suddenly they rouse from the water, the older brother's cloak drenched and shrouding them both, a dark menace to the surrounding bliss. He catapulted the youngest into the air, a long hooked chain connecting the two and wrapping around the unknowing jounin in an instant. The chain tightened as the brothers pulled, and the three genin stood in horror as finally the chain ripped the man into pieces, various parts falling to the ground in a heap of dust and gore.

"Kakashi sensei!" the blonde boy yelled as the pink haired girl screamed. In the blink of an eye, the brothers were behind the blonde, their chain whipping into a loop over his head as they eyed him menacingly. It was then that the pointy haired genin was in the air, a shuriken catching the chain and stapling it to a tree followed by a kunai securing it in place.

The brothers pulled, but to no avail as the genin landed on their clawed arms, kicking them simultaneously in the jaw as he jumped down. The brothers fell back in an arc, but suddenly the chain let loose as the brothers flanked back, the younger heading for the blonde and the other for Tazuna.

"_Damn fool, he should have gone strait for Tazuna like his brother!"_

The eldest brother came up to his target, his claw ready. The pink haired girl quickly put herself between the two her kunai ready. _"No, why did she get in the way, now he has no choice!" _The brother leapt for his target, when out of nowhere the spiky genin put himself between her and the brother. _"He can't stop him in time…there's n stopping it now…"_ With blinding speed, the presumably dead jounin stood were the brother had just been, both of which were in a headlock as he looked on at his two students.

"…_wow…He's such a showoff…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers lay tied to a tree as the four leaf shinobi stood around them; the blonde had a scratch which was poisoned, his face grave. "Damn it!" the boy said, as he stabbed the back of his hand with a kunai, draining the blood so that they would not be forced to go back for help.

The girl yelled at him, their voices not clear from so far away as the remaining genin stood rooted on his tree, observing the group and waiting for an opportunity to move.

"_Their going to kill them I bet…those brothers failed so this is the price"_, he said to himself as he waited. Finally the group moved on, the blonde bandaged and angry at his inefficiency and Tazuna relieved to still have his life.

After several minutes, the genin jumped down from the tree and slowly made his way to the brothers, his body shrouded in a dark cloak and his hair slightly moving in the breeze.

"Hey, hurry up Taro, we can still catch up to them and try again!" said the the youngest brother as he thrashed at his bindings. The other just looked off down the road were the group had headed, grim with regret.

"…"

The genin now known as Taro stayed silent, his face more serious than ever as he looked on at the two brothers, the once bustling forest around them grew silent. "I'm sorry to say, however…since you did not complete the mission…I cant let you return to the wave country.

Both brothers faces lit with shock, they're ropes tightening from their sudden tension. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Said the youngest brother as his face showed a hateful scowl. "Zabuza-senpai sent me to clean up just in case you happened to fail," said Taro as reached into his cloak. "It was a test…and you've failed." As he finished his sentence, he pulled out a kunai, and held it by his side, ready to complete his mission.

The air was cool and the sun shined down on the green valley, its endless treetop waving slightly with the breeze._ "For now ill report back to Zabuza and inform him of Tazunas arrival…I'm tired already…"_The forest returned to normal once again, its ongoing song blending with its beauty as the sun began to set.


End file.
